INT Trail Angels
Dear hikers, Trail angels are good people along the Israel National Trail (INT) who open their hearts and their homes for hikers on the INT, free of charge. There are some places that charge low prices for INT hikers. You will be staying at private homes, rooms in Kibbutzim, or sleep in the back or front lawn in your sleeping bag. In most places you can take a shower use the rest rooms, sometimes use the Interent and occasionally cook your dinner inside the house. In some places you can have breakfast for a low fee. It is neccessary to contact each trail angel at least 48 hours prior to arrival. Please do not show at their door without calling If you need to cancel your arrival please call the trail angel as soon as possible. Some trail angels observe the Shabbat (Saturday)and Jewish Holidays, they are identified on the list as SHO. In such cases we kindly ask you to arrive on Friday at least 1 hour before sunset and you stay until after sunset on Saturday. Please ask when contacting the trail angels. Do not call places where the Shabbat and Jewish holidasy are observed, between: Friday 1 hour before sunset to Saturday 1 hour after sunset. The same rules apply to Jewish holidays: Jewish New Year, Yom Kippur, Sukkot, Passover, and Shavuot. On the morning of your departure please clean the room and leave it in a proper condition. Most trail angels are not charging for the stay but they do have to maintain the place. It is common, not required, to leave a gratuity of NIS 20 per person or more when you leave. In the desert there are several water caching and pickup service providers, that are not free of charge. Enjoy the hike on the INT List of trail angles from north to south "SHO" - S'habbat and '''H'olidays 'O'bserved *'''Kibbutz Dan - Sleep on the lawn for NIS 20. Contact: Yanai Shaham 050-7206247 *'Yuval' 5 people max. contact Michal - 052-8634680 *'Mishkenot Haroim' - Refill water. Goat cheese available - Hananiya 0505272422 *'Ramot Naftali' - Meirav and Simon Osher - 0507379218 *'Dishon' - Srool - 0523249278 *'Yiron' - A room for hikers 0547768364 Shlomi *'Meron' - SHO - Bed and shower in large tents (NIS 45-85) Uriel 0544780712 *'Migdal' - Supermarket on the trail. Open until 01:00 a.m. In summer open 24 hours. *'Kfar Hitim' - 04-6793572 - Daniel and Judit Ravel *'Kinneret' - 0522479057 Miki *'Kibbutz Kinneret' - Rob Roy canoes - sleep on the lawn. Please call before 16:00 052-2413176 *'Yavne'el' - Camping site NIS 50/person 3 km off trail 04-6708770, 050-5277345. *'Kfar Kish' **Shemesh family - Private camping site and shower NIS 25/person 050-6589523 050-2225135 ** Nahum Bucharis SHO - 04-6765081 052-3765579 *'Kfar Tavor' - D'vir family 054-2474784 *'Shibli' - Private camping site (fee) 04-6760312 *'Nazareth Illit' - (Not free) Mazal 052-3455514 *'Nazareth' - Fauzi Azar Inn discounted prices for INT hikers 054-4322328 (Maoz) *'Hoshaya' ** Tali - SHO 054-7545012 **Yaacov - SHO 050-6283079 **Menahem - SHO - Large tent 054-3000788 *'Zippori' ** 057-7762105 Sleep on the lawn ** Resh Lakish olive produce - Sleep in their yard, shower - 052-8454662, 04-6465021 *'Alon Hagalil' ** Camping site - 0508242444, 04-9869888 **Noam - 1.5 km off trail, two private rooms, drop off in the morning 0542171951 *'Harduf' **Michal and Yonatan - 0546735323 0546734369 **Eco center - NIS 30 Re'i 0523242798 *'Tahanat Hanezirim' - private camping site 052-4802786 *'Kibbutz Yagur' - A room for hikers, inquire on site *'Isfiya' **Tali and Yuval 054-7242842 **Zammy - 0522791953 *'Haifa' - Off trail Asaf and Yael 050-7939644 *'Nir Etzion' - SHO - Daphna 0505923746 *'Ein Hod' - SHO - Hed Shmueli , 049842339 , 0505252778 *'Ofer' - Charles 052-8274925 *'Zikhron Yaacov' - Raicher family - 04-6291343 0505707310 *'Benyamina' - Yoni /Shiri 077-7570747 054-5723600 *'Beit Hananiya' - Sleep on the lawn must coordinate with Doron - 0507200296 *'Gisr A-Zarka' - Fishermen's village Nadav 052-5662423 Mussa 052-6360082 *'Caesarea' - NIS 30 054-7214132 *'Giv'at Olga' **Ido - Near the beach - 050-2056285 **Lizi - 3 minutes from the beach - 052-8535566 *'Hadera' ** Bar and Matan Messika - 0545646825 , 046338795 **Lizi - NIS 50 052-8535566 *'Farm in Hadera forest' - 052-8350976 You can stay for more than 1 night in return for work on the farm. *'Beit Yanai' - Amit 0507670938 *'Kibbutz Shefaim' **Sivan / Yosef - Internet, grocery store, laundry possible too - 052-6033660 ** Noam and Alona - 054-6605354 *'Rishpon' - Nakhshon - 0542440655 *'Tel Aviv' - 5 minutes walking from the trail. Please send an SMS - 054-7889909 *'Yaffo' - Closed in July and August 03-6823284, Shaked 054-5959117 *'Mazor' - Ronit & Dani Pearl - 0524-371780, 03-9320623 *'Shoham' ** Halperin family - SHO - Not on Saturdays - 0523586565 ** Yehuda Gefen - SHO - Not on Saturdays - 052-4205394 ** Orshade - In the industrial zone near the INT - take a shower and rest during office hours 08:00-17:30 Yosi - 052-2501886 *'Beit Nehemia' - NIS 10 set your tent or in your sleeping bag - Nadav 050-2787180, 03-9711291 *'Sha'alavim' - SHO - but you can arrive on Saturday too - Yael 050-7406890 *'Shoresh' - SHO - Moshe and Rita - 02-5332216 , 054-2224491 *'Kibbutz Tzuba' - Terez - 054-5637775 ,Bini - 054-5637641 , Karmit - 054-5637106 *'Mevaseret Zion' - 3 km off trail from the Sataf ** Alon - When possible will pickup from the Sataf - 0528636590 ** Ran - When possible will pickup from the Sataf - 050-9501616 *'Even Sapir' - Amir Baumfeld - 02-6429289 *'Tzur Hadassa' - Avi - 02-5340883 *'Kibuttz Netiv-ha-Lamed-Heh' - Vertigo - Bed and shower in return for work. - 029900235 *'Agur' - 2 km off trail - Shimon Lev - 02-9916059 , 0544716822 *'Beit Guvrin' - 0525821444 Meir *'Ahuzam' - SHO Not on Saturdays (Not before Sept 1st, 2009) - 2 km off trail - 050-5347863, 050-8230512 *'Philip farm' - 2 km off trail - small camping site, restromms and shower. Buy a breakfast from the farm's store 050-4758787 *'Kibbutz Lahav' - Grocery store in the kibbutz. Avi Navon - 050-5474749 *'Kibbutz Kramim' - sleep on the lawn, take a shower. B&B available (B&B not free of charge), Efrat - 0522536220 *'Meitar' **0544200214 - Ofrit & Bob - 052-6056775 **Nir - 054-6245982 ** Boaz - 052-6154072 *'Forester's house' - Yatir forest - Room, shower and coffee *Kibbutz Amasa - A Room for hikers , 089555750 *'Tel Arad' - Rest rooms, refill water. Contact Yehuda Guvrin for over night stay 052-3397200 *'Arad' **Avital and Alon Aharoni NIS 50 artist's quarter- 0544396824 ** Pub Nisha - near the shopping mall - stay free in the artists quarter. Pickup and drop off to the pub 10% discount on all menu items , Michael - 0523596154 **Yafit - 0542523773 ** Dov Punio - 052-4666056 * Water caching service in the desert, share a ride too, not free of charge **Haim Berger - 054-5343797 E-mail: Bergerh@bgu.ac.il **Idan Weitzmann - 052-4626239, E-mail: idanw321@gmail.com **Alon Oron - 052-5516029 E-mail: alon.oron@gmail.com * Yerooham Transfer of luggage, water drop off service, logistical support, pickup and drop off between Arad to Eilat. Reasonable prices - 054-4761761 *Midreshet Ben Gurion - Pickup and drop off service -